Story
by felix'sbae
Summary: kehilangan Chanyeol rasanya sama seperti ia tidak menghisap heroin selama satu hari "jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan membawaku ke panti rehabilitas sialan" ChanBaek Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"kau tidak pernah mencintaiku sialan, aku membencimu keparat!" Baekhyun mengamuk dan melempar segala barang-barang yang bisa ia gapai ke arah Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu dengan kesusahan menghindar dari amarah Baekhyun yang memang sangat sangat dan sangat berbahaya itu, lihatlah cermin hias yang berada disamping Chanyeol sudah hancur berkeping-keping saat Baekhyun melempar Vas bunga ke arahnya tapi melesat ke arah cermin besar tersebut.

"sialan! Aku membencimu lelaki bajingan Park Chanyeol keparat! Keluar!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak dengan wajah nya yang memerah menahan sakit dikepalanya, sungguh ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan nyeri di kepalanya ini, badannya melemah ia hendak jatuh tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, dengan wajah yang menahan emosi tangisan, Chanyeol meremas tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas kemeja yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol sehingga membuat kemeja itu menjadi kusut.

"aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol meremas rambut coklat Baekhyun ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun yang sedang menggigil dengan bibir memucat.

"kau tidak mencintaiku bajingan" Baekhyun berucap lirih dengan air mata yang mengalir diujung mata nya yang sayu, sungguh ia tidak tahan menahan sakit dikepalanya, badannya mendingin tubuhnya melemah.

"demi Tuhan Baekhyun aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu aku ingin kau masuk panti rehabilitas sayang, aku tak ingin kau menyiksa tubuhmu dengan narkotika sialan itu, ku mohon Baekhyun"

.

.

.

STORY - CHANBAEK

Cast:

-Park Chanyeol.

-Byun Baekhyun.

-Kim Jongin.

-Do Kyungsoo.

Genre: Romance, YAOI, Sad, ANGST.

Rating: M. Note: yang gak suka turnback dear!

.

.

.

..

Baekhyun meremas leher Chanyeol dan menjinjitkan kakinya, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lelaki yang berjarak 11cm dari tubuhnya, ia memperdalam ciumannya dan menggagahi mulut Chanyeol dengan lidahnya, Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan memegang pinggang Baekhyun. Ciuman Baekhyun sangat kasar dan liar tapi Chanyeol sangat menikmatinya karena ia sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun adalah dunianya, rumahnya, tempat ia merasa tenang dimana Baekhyun memeluknya saat tertidur dan ia menyandarkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, semua perlakuan liar Baekhyun itu sangat membuatnya nyaman. Baekhyun menarik bibir Chanyeol dan berakhir kedua belah bibir itu terpisah, Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol, betapa sangat sempurnanya Park Chanyeol untuk seukuran seorang manusia biasa.

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mencium lembut wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"aku tahu Park Sialan" Baekhyun tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia berjalan menuju laci yang terletak disamping lemari besar, mengambil sebuah benda yang berbentuk botol kecil dan juga alat seperti sebuah suntikan, Baekhyun menyuntikan ujung suntik itu keujung botol tersebut, Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai disamping Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun menyuntikkan cairan itu ke pembuluh darahnya, Chanyeol segera menarik suntikan tersebut tapi sayang itu sudah terlambat, cairan itu sudah terlanjur masuk dan sudah tercampur sempurna pada darah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu itu adalah sejenis narkotika tepatnya Morfin. Morfin berasal dari kata morpheus ( dewa mimpi ) adalah alkaloid analgesik yang sangat kuat yang ditemukan pada opium. Zat ini bekerja langsung pada sistem saraf pusat sebagai penghilang rasa sakit dan juga membuat penggunanya menjadi seorang pecandu dan sulit untuk membuatnya berhenti memakai barang sialan tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata menyayu, ia menatap Chanyeol lemah, setelah menyuntikkan cairan Morfin itu kedalam tubuhnya semuanya terasa lebih indah bagi Baekhyun, terasa begitu sangat sempurna, semua beban yang mengganggunya hilang bak ditelan bumi dan terbakar dilarva panas dalam perut bumi, Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya ringan seperti kapas dan terbang di atas udara menuju langit, ia merasakan bahagia yang sesungguhnya saat zat sialan itu mulai berkerja pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras menahan emosi melihat tingkah Baekhyun, dengan cara apalagi ia harus menyadarkan Baekhyun, dia masih ingat bahwa semua jenis narkotika yang disimpan Baekhyun di dalam lemari sudah ia bakar semua tapi sungguh ia tidak menyangka ternyata benda sialan itu masih tetap ada mengelilingi kekasihnya yang memang seorang pecandu narkotika tersebut. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah mengancam semua bandar pengedar narkotika tersebut agar tidak menjualnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang lebih lihai dan cepat dari pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tahu itu.

"kau masih menyimpan Morfin Baekhyun" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun, ia menatap tajam kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya penuh dengan senyuman yang tidak jelas.

"aku ingin bahagia Chanyeol, hihihi dan aku merasakannya sekarang" Baekhyun berucap kalem dengan senyuman yang terlampau lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang pucat, ingin rasanya Chanyeol menangis melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tubuhnya semakin kurus dan kulitnya semakin pucat, pipinya juga sudah tak berisi lagi, tapi pancaran cantik tetap terpancar pada lelaki bermarga Byun ini.

"ku mohon berhenti Baekhyun" Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu jika air mata sudah melesat pada mata tajam Chanyeol, ia terus tersenyum dan memeluk lelaki tinggi itu.

"aku tidak bisa ini terlalu berharga untukku, aku sangat bahagia" bisik Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan harumnya tubuh seorang Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin merasa nyaman dan tenang. "aku bisa membahagiakanmu, lebih dari ini-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat ia merasakan getaran ponsel dari saku celananya, ia menarik ponsel itu dari dalam sakunya, sedikit kesal saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"ne eomma"

"..."

"tapi aku sedang sibuk saat ini"

"..."

"eomma ku mohon"

"..."

"baiklah aku akan kesana" Chanyeol kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya, Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh besar Chanyeol, memandang ke dalam mata indah seorang Park Chanyeol seakan ia mengatakan -tidak apa-apa dan pergilah- Chanyeol menatap sedih kekasihnya, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"aku mencintaimu dan ini tak akan lama sayang" bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun keatas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut berwarna biru laut tersebut, ia mencium keseluruh wajah Baekhyun, ingin rasanya setiap waktu ia berada disamping Baekhyun, tapi itu sangat-sangat tidak bisa karena jabatan nya sebagai kepala Directur di Park Corp membuat waktunya lebih banyak ia luangkan pada meja kantornya dan membuat waktunya untuk Baekhyun semakin menipis. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartement mewah yang sengaja ia belikan untuk Baekhyun.

"tak akan lama? fast pass, damn time, please, please" Baekhyun berbisik pada ruangan kosong yang mengelilinya ia tersenyum penuh tangis dalam tidur.

Awal pertama ia bertemu Chanyeol saat ia masih sekolah menengah atas tingkat terakhir, dimana Kyungsoo sahabat karib Baekhyun mengenalkan Park Chanyeol padanya, Park Chanyeol adalah sepupu Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah nya di negri paman sam tersebut, dari situlah dimulai dimana mereka hanya saling berkenalan dan lama kelamaan muncul lah rasa cinta pada perasaan mereka masing-masing, kemudian Chanyeol sangat begitu memberikan perhatian penuh padanya membuat Baekhyun orang yang paling beruntung diatas bumi ini, Chanyeol mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dan sayangnya pada Byun Baekhyun tepat saat ia menjabat sebagai Ceo di perusahaannya sendiri di daerah pusat kota Seoul, dan Baekhyun dengan wajah malu-malu mengangguk kan kepalanya, mereka berakhir pada ciuman manis dibawah sinar bulan.

4 tahun mereka menjalani hubungan tidak lah mudah seperti cerita indah yang ada di negeri dongeng, Baekhyun tertekan saat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Baekhyun, ayahnya pun tak segan-segan memukul Baekhyun saat Ayahnya kalah dalam bermain judi, pada saat itu ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia lapar dan berakhir sang ayah melemparkan kotak kosong ke wajahnya membuat pipi kirinya lebam, esoknya ia bertemu Chanyeol dan betapa tidak terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat wajah kekasihnya, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah memberi tahunya apa-apa dan masalah yang terjadi, ia selalu mengatakan "aku tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang perlu di hawatirkan Chanyeol"

Chanyeol ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ia benar-benar tidak menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik akibat perkerjaannya yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk, sialan, sialan dan sialan! Tidak sampai distu saja Chanyeol terkejut saat tidak sengaja ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang menghisap rokok di depan rumah kediaman Byun, lama sudah tak bertemu Baekhyun akibat perkerjaanya yang menumpuk membuatnya susah untuk bertemu barang semenit saja untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang tetap menghisap rokoknya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat batang rokot yang tinggal seperempat itu, dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat menemukan keanehan pada pecahan batang rokok tersebut, ia menemukan bubuk Heroin, Chanyeol tidak bodoh ia mengetahui segala tentang narkotika, Heroin dihasilkan dari pengolahan morfin secara kimiawi. Akan tetapi, reaksi yang ditimbulkan heroin menjadi lebih kuat dari pada morfin itu sendiri, sehingga mengakibatkan zat ini sangat mudah menembus ke otak.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan, Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sebentar, terlahir dari keluarga broken home membuat ia bisa mengenal benda - benda tersebut.

"Baekhyun, kau mau kemana! Kau belum menjelaskannya kepadaku!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun dengan penuh amarah, ia mencengkram lengan tangan Baekhyun kuat. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan lemah, matanya yang indah mulai meredup.

"apa yang harusku jelaskan! Ayahku yang melampiaskannya kemarahannya padaku dan berakhir memukulku lalu ibuku yang menamparku hanya karena masalah kecil atau aku mempunyai kekasih tampan yang selalu sibuk akan perkerjaannya bahkan aku mengiriminya pesan masuk pun tak pernah ia balas dimana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu sialan! Apa yang harus aku jelasi lagi!" Baekhyun balas berteriak dengan kalimat terpanjang yang hanya sekali ini Chanyeol mendengarnya. Chanyeol terperanjat ia segera mengecek ponselnya dan benar saja, pesan Baekhyun dan panggilan tak terjawab darinya, sialan! Ini semua gara-gara kesibukannya yang membuatnya lupa walau hanya mengecek ponsel barang hanya sebentar. Baekhyun tersenyum miring dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun" Beribu-ribu kali Chanyeol mengucapkan kata maaf karena sungguh ia sangat takut Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka, sungguh ia belum siap untuk itu. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun membalas pelukan kekasihnya, jujur, sebenarnya pun ia tidak ingin sampai hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja karena ia juga sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menepati janjinya, setelah urusan rapat dikantornya barusan ia langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju Apartementnya dan Baekhyun. Ia khawatir sangat pada kedaan lelaki mungil yang sangat ia cintai itu. Chanyeol menekan digit angka pada layar pintu apartementnya. Melihat sekeliling, sepi, ia segera berlari menuju kamar dengan pintu yang juga berwarna putih ia dorong secara tak sabaran, nafas Chanyeol memburu saat tak menemukan Baekhyun diatas ranjang. Rasa khawatir yang sangat berlebihan takut Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu menyelimutinya.

"Baekhyun! BYUN BAEKHYUN" Chanyeol berteriak mencari Baekhyun keruang tamu dan dapur.

"Baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol ada apa?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya legah saat mengetahui Baekhyun ternyata habis mandi terbukti dengan tubuh putihnya yang hanya diselimuti oleh baju handuk berwarna putih. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun pada pelukannya.

"sayang kau tak apa?" Chanyeol mencium keseluruh wajah Baekhyun, sungguh dengan kata apalagi agar ia bisa mengungkapkan lebih dari berjuta kata yang mewakili bahwa ia sangat, sangat dan sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

"aku? Aku baru saja selesai mandi" jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"aku sangat mencemaskanmu"

"kau lihat sendiri aku tak apa" Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah kekasih tampannya yang sepertinya kelelahan akibat kesibukannya selama menjalankan bisnis di kantornya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada ciuman manisnya, menekan leher belakang Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan membalas permainan panas yang diawali oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Dimana Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan menindihnya memberinya kecepuan mesra serta ungkapan kata mesra disaat penis Chanyeol mulai mengeras. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang juga sudah bertelanjang. Chanyeol menghisap kuat leher putih Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerang, dengan tangan kanannya menuntun penisnya masuk kedalam lubang hangat milik baekhyun yang membuka kedua pahanya membiarkan Chanyeol memasuki benda panjang itu padanya. Desahan menggema didalam kamar bernuansa putih tersebut. Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun sangat lembut dan mereka terus melakukannya hingga waktu menujukkan pukul tiga pagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya mengobrak-ngabrik isi lemari dan laci, ia ingat masih menyimpan beberapa botol kecil Heroin dan mariyuana, ia ingat! Kemarin ia membelinya sendiri pada bandar China yang pasti Chanyeol tidak mengetahui bandar yang satu ini.

"kau mencari benda itu!" suara Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan saat ia tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar dan mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ku mohon, kembalikan benda itu" Baekhyun memohon pada Chanyeol.

"ku mohon Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin kau berlarut-larut dan ketergantungan pada benda sialan tersebut" ujar Chanyeol ingin menarik Baekhyun untuk ia peluk, Baekhyun menghindar.

"Baekhyun ku mohon, ikut denganku kepanti rehabilitas, itu tidak akan menyakitimu, ku mohon" Baekhyun sangat sensitif jika Chanyeol membahas soal dimana ia selalu membujuk Baekhyun agar masuk panti rehabilitas, Motherfucker! Sungguh Baekhyun tak pernah membutuhkan tempat keparat seperti itu.

"kau tidak pernah mencintaiku sialan, aku membencimu keparat!" Baekhyun mengamuk dan melempar segala barang-barang yang bisa ia gapai ke arah Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu dengan kesusahan menghindar dari amarah Baekhyun yang memang sangat sangat dan sangat berbahaya itu, lihatlah cermin hias yang berada disamping Chanyeol sudah hancur berkeping-keping saat Baekhyun melempar Vas bunga ke arahnya tapi melesat ke arah cermin besar tersebut.

"sialan! Aku membencimu lelaki bajingan Park Chanyeol keparat! Keluar!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak dengan wajah nya yang memerah menahan sakit dikepalanya, sungguh ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan nyeri di kepalanya ini, badannya melemah ia hendak jatuh tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, dengan wajah yang menahan emosi tangisan Chanyeol meremas tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas kemeja yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol sehingga membuat kemeja itu menjadi kusut.

"aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol meremas rambut coklat Baekhyun ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun yang sedang menggigil dengan bibir memucat.

"kau tidak mencintaiku bajingan" Baekhyun berucap lirih dengan air mata yang mengalir diujung mata nya yang sayu, sungguh ia tidak tahan menahan sakit dikepalanya, badannya mendingin tubuhnya melemah.

"demi Tuhan Baekhyun aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu aku ingin kau masuk ke panti rehabilitas sayang, aku tak ingin kau menyiksa tubuhmu dengan narkotika sialan itu, ku mohon Baekhyun"

"tidak! Kau tidak memcintaiku sialan!" runtuh sudah pertahananan seorang Byun Baekhyun ia menangis menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol, akibat kecanduan obat yang selalu membuat nya berangan-angan bahagia dan merasakan bahagia saat ia menyuntikan cairan morfin itu ke dalam tubuhnya, ternyata semuanya itu cuma hanya sementara, tapi Baekhyun menginginkan morfin itu seperti sebesar cintanya kepada seorang Park Chanyeol. Sangat sulit untik ditinggalkan.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangan lelaki bertubuh kurus itu, betapa miris nya Chanyeol melihat ketergantungan Baekhyun akan obat-obatan terlarang tersebut, ia lalai dan ia gagal menjaga dunia yang sangat ia cintai yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Harus dengan cara apalagi Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun agar masuk kepanti rehabilitas.

"demi apapun aku sangat mencintaimu sayang, kumohon" Chanyeol menangis menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun, hati Baekhyun teriris sakit melihat air mata yang membanjiri mata tajam Chanyeol hanya untuk membujuk nya agar masuk panti rehabilitas Sungguh Baekhyun sangat tidak suka jika Chanyeol memaksanya masuk ke tempat sialan bak neraka menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, ia pun tidak menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan, melempari segala barang pada lelaki yang begitu sangat mencintainya, sungguh Baekhyun tidak menyadari semua itu, semuanya beraksi diluar kesadaran Baekhyun karena ntah kenapa jika Chanyeol mulai menyinggung tentang panti rehabilitas ia sangat sensitif akan hal seperti itu. . . .

.

.

"mana Kyungsoo" Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah minimalis namun memiliki kesan elegan pada dekorasi setiap ruangan yang menghiasi isi dalam rumah tersebut, lelaki tampan yang sedang memakai jas kedokterannya mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk terpebih dahulu pada sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga, sedangkan lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk memanggil sahabat Baekhyun yaitu Kyungsoo.

"Soo, Baekhyun mencarimu" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di dalam dapur, mendengar nama Baekhyun yang terlontar dari bibir kekasih prianya langsung saja lelaki bertubuh mungil yang hampir sama dengan Baekhyun itu langsung meninggalkan masakannya dan langsung berjalan dengan sedikit berlari menuju ruang keluarga, Jongin mengikuti kekasihnya dari belakang. Sekedar pemberitahuan, Kim Jongin adalah seorang dokter bedah terbaik di Korea Selatan, sedangkan Do Kyungsoo adalah teman seperjuangan Baekhyun yang sama kecanduannya akan Heroin tapi Jongin sudah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sembuh dan jauh dari obat-obatan terlarang tersebut, Jongin tidak menyembuhkan Kyungsoo dengan cara memasukan Kyungsoo ke panti rehabilitas tapi Jongin sendiri turun tangan menyembuhkan lelaki bermarga DO itu, ia membantu Kyungsoo secara pelan, megganti obat-obat itu dengan makanan, mengganti beer dengan juz buah yang ia buat sendiri setiap paginya untuk Kyungsoo, membelikan Kyungsoo laptop dan smartphone membuat Kyungsoo ketagihan akan sosial media, dan jari tangannya sering disibukkan pada twitternya dan seiring waktu ia pun bisa terlepas dari barang berbahaya tersebut. Kyungsoo sangat beruntung memilik Jongin, walaupun Jongin seorang dokter ia tetap selalu ada waktu untuk Kyungsoo, berbeda dengan nya dan Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol adalah Ceo yang terlalu disibukkan oleh beribu ribu data diatas kertas putih, rapat kesana kemari, dan masih banyak kesibukan lainnya, tapi setidaknya ia tahu betapa Chanyeol mencintainya.

"Baekhyun" Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya. Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun, ia tahu Baekhyun itu orangnya sangat mudah tertekan, dan untuk saat ini biarlah ia menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

"Kyungsoo aku belum siap masuk ke tempat sialan itu" Baekhyun terisak dipelukan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol mungkin mengira aku gila dan over akan Morfin dan Heroin tapi itu tidak seperti yang ia fikirkan, aku baik-baik saja, buktinya sekarang aku masih ingat jalan kerumahmu" Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit rumahnya, ia berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari mata indahnya, ia tahu betapa ketergantungannya Baekhyun akan narkotika tapi Baekhyun tidak merasakan jika ia benar-benar sudah over akan obat-obatan tersebut. Sepupunya ada benarnya juga agar membujuk Baekhyun masuk ke panti rehabilitas, karena hanya itu jalan satu-satunya agar Baekhyun bisa sembuh secara perlahan tapi Baekhyun bersikeras tidak mau karena ia menganggap Panti rehabilitas itu sama dengan Rumah sakit jiwa, dan ia benci jika Chanyeol mungkin menganggap nya sudah gila. Fikiran Baekhyun terlalu dalam bahkan orang tidak pernah berfikiran sampai kesitu, terkadang daya ingatannya nya pun melemah, semua ia jalani seperti sedang diatas angin, berjalan tanpa merasakan pijakan diatas tanah.

"percayalah Chanyeol itu sangat mencintaimu dan ini memang yang terbaik untukmu" Kyungsoo sedikit terisak, ia ingin Baekhyun sembuh sama sepertinya, tapi sungguh selama Kyungsoo pernah ketergantungan pada narkotika ia bersumpah jika Baekhyun adalah penghisap ganja yang berlebihan dibanding yang lain, dia terlalu berlebihan menggunakan benda tersebut, jika semuanya digunakan secara sangat berlebihan itu sangat tidak baik dan juga kemungkinan bisa berujung pada kematian.

Jongin hanya menyaksikan percakapan antar dua sahabat dihadapannya itu, Kyungsoo sudah memberi tahunya jika Baekhyun benar-benar susah untuk dipisahkan dengan Heroin atau hal yang berbau narkotika. "jika dia mencintaiku mana mungkin setiap hari ia membujukku dengan berbagai cara agar aku menuruti kemauan gilanya itu"

"Baek dengar, aku yakin kau bisa, aku percaya padamu" Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun, ia menangis lebih keras saat melihat kesedihan diwajah Kyungsoo, kenapa takdirnya terlalu mendramatis dan juga menyedihkan? Setelah aksi curhatnya pada sahabatya, Baekhyun merasakan sedikit ketenangan pada hatinya, sembab sudah matanya akibat menangis terlalu banyak, ia berjalan dan terus berjalan menuju Apartemen yang Chanyeol belikan untuknya, Baekhyun merasakan getaran pada ponselnya, ia melihat layar tersebut dan kembali memasuk kan ponsel itu kedalam saku jaketnya saat mengetahui Chanyeol menghubunginya terus menurus, ia masih kesal dan marah karena masalah kemarin. Baekhyun menekan tombol lift dan menunggu pintu lift itu hingga terbuka, ia ingin segera membaringkan tubuh lemasnya diatas ranjang. Pintu lift pun terbuka dengan lemas dan mata seperti orang mabuk Baekhyun menekan tombol angka 12, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift, menghirup udara sebentar dn menghembuskannya secara perlahan, berusaha melepaskan beban sisalan yang memenuhi pola fikirannya. Bunyi pintu bel terbuka menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterpurukannya, ia membuka matanya dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu Apartementnya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat seseorang wanita berdiri didepan Apartementnya. Baekhyun menunduk sopan dengan pandangan mata sayu, kau tahu seperti apa pandangan orang yang ketergantungan pada obat-obatan bukan?

"Mrs Park"

"Byun Baekhyun, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" ujar Mrs Park yaitu ibu dari Chanyeol.

"kita bicara didalam-"

"tidak, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kita bicara disini saja" potong Mrs Park cepat, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baekhyun, maaf sebelum, aku tahu kau dan putraku, ehm Chanyeol kalian saling mencintai" Mrs Park menatap sedih ke wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi mengerti.

"Baekhyun aku mohon, tinggalkan Chanyeol, ia anakku satu-satunya dikeluarga kami, aku hanya ingin Chanyeol hidup normal, menikah dengan perempuan dan memiliki keturunan, selain Chanyeol siapa lagi, Baekhyun. maaf, aku mohon" jatuh sudah air mata Mrs Park, ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu membuat dosa apa ia dan suaminya di masalalu sehingga membuat anaknya menjadi menyimpang, Baekhyun tersenyum miris, ibu Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, bahkan sorang Mrs Park perempuan terpandang terkenal dengan kebaikannya dan tidak pernah memandang status pun rela menjatuhkan harga diri didepan Baekhyun dengan memohon hingga matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun maupun Mrs Park, ia sangat sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi melihat wajah ibu Chanyeol membuat hatinya lebih sakit, memohon padanya dengan sangat sopan, Baekhyun juga mengerti ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui hal seperti ini, orang tua mana yang tidak sakit dan sedih melihat anaknya mempunyai kelainan? Baekhyun mengerti ia sangat mengerti. Bahkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat Mrs Park bersimpuh di kakinya, Baekhyun segera menarik pelan tubuh tak berdaya ibu Chanyeol, ia menggenggam kedua tangan ibu Chanyeol dan tersenyum sakit.

"baiklah bu" ujar Baekhyun pelan, Mrs Park tak berhenti menangis ia memeluk Baekhyun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

"terima kasih Baekhyun, kalau kau butuh bantuan kau bisa menghubungi ibu" ujar Mrs Park dan ia berpamitan secara sopan pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun membungkuk kan badannya pertanda sopan dan perpisahan dengan ibu Chanyeol. Ia segera masuk kedalam Apartementnya.

"hikssss Tuhan! Kau bahkan tak mendengar doaku disetiap malam! Aku membencimu! Tidak usah menciptakanku kalau kau berakhir menyiksaku seperti ini" Baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding kokoh apartementnya, menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan darah keluar dari hidungnya dan goresan di pelipis kirinya, rasa sakit itu sudah terbiasa oleh Baekhyun, ia sudah kebal dan sudah kuat, seakan itu juga adalah sebagian dari hidupnya. Ia membuka lemari ujung yang berada didapur, ia sengaja menyimpan sebagian ganja dan Heroin serta pil-pil ditempat yang bahkan jarang Chanyeol curigai. Baekhyun meminum semua pil yang berada dibotol kecil berwarna coklat dengan lapisan kaca tersebut. Menyuntikkan cairan Morfin pada pembulu darahnya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan, ia merasakan ringan secara perlahan pada kepalanya, jika Tuhan dan Chanyeol tidak membuatnya bahagia maka Morfin adalah hidup yang hanya membuat Baekhyun bahagia sangat-sangat bahagia.

Ia mulai menghisap ganja pada batang rokok yang mengapit di belah bibirnya, perlu diketahui

"kau bodoh dan menyedihkan, tidak ada yang menginginkanmu mu sialan" Baekhyun berbicara tak karuan, bahkan saat silet tajam ia gores-goreskan pada lengannya pun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, Baekhyun sudah mati rasa, bahkan ia senang saat melihat darah menghiasi lengan putih pucatnya, Baekhyun selalu menganggap itu sebuah seni, bodoh? Memang ia sangat bodoh dan gila.

"Chanyeol aku mencintaimu, tapi jika ini yang terbaik aku akan melepasmu" Baekhyun memandang ukiran tatto bergambar wajah Chanyeol dilengan kanannya, betapa bermakna dan berartinya Chanyeol untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Next 2-


	2. Chapter 2

Gay? Banyak orang mengartikan bahwa itu sebuah penyakit yang bisa menular jika kau selalu bergaul dengan kaum pecinta sesama jenis, tapi itu hanya fikiran konyol para straight, walaupun memang sudah tidak tabu lagi tapi bukan berarti semuanya mudah menerima hubungan seperti itu bagi sebagian orang, mereka memandang kaum yang mereka bilang aneh itu dengan sebelah mata tapi apa mereka sadar jika kaum aneh itu tidak pernah memandang mereka seperti mereka memandangnya.

Gay bukanlah sebuah penyakit, mereka hanya mencari kenyamanan dan jati diri mereka, cinta tidak pernah memandang apapun termasuk jenis kelamin bukan? Apa Baekhyun harus menukar alat vitalnya menjadi vagina agar semua orang bisa merestui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Agar ibu Chanyeol merestui hubungan aneh ini, apa harus?

Tidak bisakah ia bahagia untuk kali ini saja?

Tapi Baekhyun tahu, ia cukup tahu diri, orang tua mana yang ingin melihat anak mereka menyimpang? Baekhyun juga tidak ingin, tapi inilah yang dinamakan takdir.

Seminggu sudah ia menghilang dari kehidupan Chanyeol tanpa memberi kabar atau membalas semua email dari sang kekasih, Baekhyun malah membuang ponsel pemberian Chanyeol entah kemana.

Baekhyun berdiri menatap pemandangan jalanan kota Seoul yang begitu ramai dari atas hotel yang ia sewa.

"Baekhyun" Kyungsoo memegang pundak Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Hm"

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan mu dengan Chanyeol bukan begini caranya, temui dia dan selesaikan secara baik-baik, apa kau tahu ia semakin kacau saat tidak bisa menemukanmu, Chanyeol, dia seperti mayat hidup" Kyungsoo tertawa miris mengingat keadaan Chanyeol yang sempat ia temui kemarin siang.

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini juga menyiksanya, ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol, itu hanya membuat nya semakin sulit untuk melepaskan Chanyeol, tapi apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu semuanya benar.

"Kau fikir kan lah lagi Baek, bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti tapi Chanyeol juga, aku pulang dulu, Jongin sudah menunggu di luar" Kyungsoo mengusap pundak Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya pelan.

Angin malam semakin kencak menerpa kulit pucat nya, Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan masuk kedalam ruangan minimalis itu dan menidurkan tubuh ringan nya di atas ranjang putih, menutup mata nya sejenak, ingin tidur sejenak tapi ia tidak bisa tidur, setiap ia memejamkan matanya bayangan wajah Chanyeol kembali menghantuinya, ia begitu khawatir mendengar kabar dari Kyungsoo bahwa pria jangkung itu semakin gila karena tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus menemuinya?" Baekhyun bergumam.

"Miss you Yeol" Baekhyun mengusap lembut tatto di lengannya yang bergambar wajah tampan lelaki bermarga Park itu.

Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, semua kenangan nya bersama Chanyeol terus menggentayanginya seperti sebuah kaset porno yang rusak tetapi tetap bermain diatas dvd dan sebuah bisikan agar ia berlari untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan erat matanya, ini lebih parah saat ia tidak menghisap heroin dalam waktu satu hari.

Memeluknya erat dan lembut, bercinta dengan ciuman panas dan mellow, disaat bangun ia berada di samping Baekhyun, ditempat yang begitu murni tapi itu kotor, ucapan cinta dari Chanyeol yang dibalas talk dirty oleh Baekhyun fucking Byun.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah gila akibat kebanyakan kecanduan akan sesuatu yang selaku menemani hari-harinya, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar, feelingnya mengatakan ia harus menemui lelaki itu malam ini, seakan tiada hari esok, tapi hatinya belum siap, ini begitu susah.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan hotel dimana menjadi tempat penginapannya selama satu minggu ini.

Berjalan dan berjalan tanpa terasa ia sudah berada di depan apartement dimana menjadi saksi bisu antara sex dan cinta yang sering ia lalukan bersama Chanyeol didalam tempat mewah itu.

Menekan digit angka pasword dan bunyi konfirmasi pintu terbuka pun menggema diruangan sepi itu.

Dengan pelan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, keringat mulai mengucur melewati pelipis turun ke wajah nya saat melihat keadaan ruangannya kacau balau bak kapal pecah, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke atas melewati anak tangga satu persatu hingga ia berhenti di depan kamar yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar seakan ia tahu jika majikannya sudah pulang.

Tapi yang ia lihat hanya kekosongan dengan ranjang putih yang memperlihatkan bayangan panasnya dengan Chanyeol saat bermain sex.

Ruangan mewah ini kosong dan berantakan, hanya bunyi jam dinding yang berdentum sedari tadi, tidak ada Chanyeol.

Baaekhyun menjambak kasar rambutnya, otaknya semakin susah untuk berfikir, ia memundurkan langkahnya dan terduduk di sofa merah maron, semuanya membuat ia gila dan sakit.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, eomma mohon jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kau lihat?! Sekarang Baekhyun sudah meninggalkanmu!" Ibu Chanyeol menatap miris putra tunggalnya, keadaan Chanyeol semakin kacau, dan tidak terurus.

"Tidak! Eomma tidak tahu apa-apa!" Chanyeol menjawab pelan.

"sayang, eomma mohon, kau anak satu-satunya dikeluarga ini, eomma hanya mempunyaimu nak, kau tidak kasihan pada eomma? Jika kau seperti ini, bagaimana dengan perusahaan kita?" Nyonya Park terisak memeluk tubuh tinggi anaknya.

"Jika kau memang ditakdirkan untuk Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi kalian akan tetap bersatu, Baekhyun juga akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini sayang, dia hanya ingin sendiri dan ketenangan dulu" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan ibunya, ia tidak boleh egois, ibunya hanya mempunyai dirinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap kembali untuk memulai hari barunya, ia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap dengan kemeja putih yang membalut badannya, celana hitam dan sepatu dengan warna yang senada.

"Eomma dimana laptopku?" Chanyeol berteriak dari kamar seembari membuka satu persatu pintu lemari besar mencari benda eletronik dengan gambar apel di tengahnya.

"Ingatlah dimana terakhir kali kau letakkan"

Chanyeol mengingat kembali dimana ia meletakkan laptopnya.

"Sepertinya masih tertinggal di Apartement" bisik Chanyeol.

Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar, menemui ibunya dengan pelukan hangat hanya untuk berpamitan kekantor.

"Eomma aku berangkat, pagi ini ada rapat" ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, hati-hati sayang"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan keluar dari rumah mewahnya, laptop nya ia biarkan dulu di apartementnya yang dulu, setelah selesai urusannya dikantor ia akan mengambil kesana.

Chanyeol mengendarai dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, kali ini ada rapat dengan klien dari negara China, ini begitu mendadak dimana sang skretaris menelponnya 3 kali di pagi hari ini, apalagi Chanyeol sudah lama tidak menjalani tugas nya dikantor, semua file semakin banyak terkumpul hanya untuk meminta ukiran tanda tangannya.

Sesampainya dikantor dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol berjalan menuju lift.

"Mr-Park, selamat pagi, tamu kita sudah menunggu diruangan rapat" ucap perempuan bernama Yoona yang menjabat sebagai skretari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah" jawab Chanyeol.

Sesampainya didalam ruangan, langkah kakinya berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang akan berkerja sama dengan group nya.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Park" ujar wanita berparas cantik yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan yang ia lihat dari dalam gedung.

"7 tahun kalau kau mengingat itu Choi Sooyoung" ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya, 7 tahun" balas Sooyoung.

"Maaf akan hari itu" lanjut Sooyoung.

"Ya, lupakan saja, lagian itu hanya masalalu yang bahkan aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?" Tawar Sooyoung tersenyum, Chanyeol mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan ajakan Sooyoung.

"Setelah aku mengambil sesuatu dari apartementku dulu" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, jam 7" ujar Sooyoung, dan ia memeluk Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Sooyoung.

Sooyoung adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol disaat mereka High School.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartement yang sudah lama tak ia datangi, ia hanya ingin mengambil laptopnya, tapi langkah kakinya berhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya, ia tahu betul siapa itu, Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hey airhead" balas Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dan mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibir membuat Baekhyun tertarik dan berjinjit, ia meremas kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol sehingga kemeja rapi itu mengusut.

"Aku merindukanmu" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum hambar.

" kau menyiksaku, bahkan kau tidak membalas pesan-pesan yang ku kirim" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau semakin tampan" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Chanyeol tahu itu, 5 tahun berhubungan membuat nya tahu bagaimana tingkah laku dan hal yang di sukai dan di benci dari lelaki yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, ku mohon Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau sempurna, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, kau tidak sepatutnya menjadi seperti ini Chanyeol, maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu dijalan yang salah" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"A..apa yang kau bicarakan sayang" Chanyeol merasakan perasaannya tidak enak, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan ini.

"Aku ingin kau hidup normal dan mencintai orang yang normal, menikah dengan wanita dan mempunyai anak yang sangat lucu" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum masam.

Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun kembali dan membawa mereka pada ciuman manis dan pelan, Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan meraka dari bibir Baekhyun.

Ia hanya membutuhkan Baekhyun, ia tahu, walau ia sudah melanggar kodrat Tuhan, untuk apa perasaan ini ada jika Tuhan tidak menginginkannya? Mereka tidak menginginkan tapi takdir mempersatukan.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol ke atas sofa dan ia kembali melumat ganas bibir sexy pria tampan itu, ingin memainkan lidah Chanyeol untuk lebih lama dan merasakan setiap titik yang membuatnya terbuai.

Membuka kemeja lelaki itu dengan terburu-buru, melakukan sex dengan Chanyeol membuatnya serasa berada didalam surga.

Memberikan blow job dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, Baekhyun menatap kembali wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu seberapa besar aku ingin hidup bersamamu sialan" bisin Baekhyun

Next-3


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo,,,,  
Aku adalah dongsaeng eonni penulis asli cerita ini.  
Sekarang eonni uda ngak bisa lanjut lagi di Ff.n alias uda tutup buku (?).hehe Eonni kasih ijin aku untuk melanjutkan dan berkarya disini.  
Jadi jika kalian masih ingin baca cerita kelanjutan "Story"..  
Maka aku akan menulis untuk kalian...

aku butuh setidaknya 10 review...  
Review untuk menyemangatiku...

Gumawo,,,saranghae,,, ㈎9㈎9㈵7㈵7 


End file.
